Children of the Prophecy
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: In the year 2008 a charmed one will give birth.What happens when a prophecy predicts the future of to girls that arent even born yet.What happens when two sister are destined to be the ultimate opposites.Chapter4 up.
1. The Prophecy

_Children of the Prophecy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own charmed but I do own the characters that I make up YAY!_

_OK so heres the first chapter. Its short but vital to the story so plz review on your way out:D._

_Chapter 1_

_The Prophecy_

_On the 23rd of March in the year 2008 a charmed one will give birth._

_One child will have the name meaning 'Glowing light'. Her skin will be pale and porcelain and she will be stunning. She will have beautiful light blonde curls that when moved bounce around the girls face. She will have powers over light. Her name will be Aura._

_The other child will have the name meaning 'Dark Goddess'. Her skin will be a beautiful olive colour and she will have jet black hair that is straight, shiny and like silk to touch. This child will have power over darkness. Her name will be Kali._

_Sunset and Sunrise is the only time darkness and light meet._

_The prophecy is simply. Darkness and Light can never exist together for any longer period than sunset and sunrise. These sisters will live in harmony with each other until the day sun can no longer stand the darkness and the darkness can no longer stand the light._

_When this day comes they will no longer be sister but enemies._

_Good versus Evil_

_Light versus Darkness._


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
The Plan

The crystal ball started spinning. Pictures were forming.

"_Well I hope you had a nice time tonight Phoebe."_

"_Thank you, I really needed that break from reality. It was wonderful. Would you like to come in?"_

"_I would love to but I have to be up early for work. I will take a rein check."_

"_Alright have a good night Tom."_

"_You too." Tom said as he leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her lips._

"Never really thought Phoebe was a Tom kinda girl." A dark figure said as he walked into the large room that lead of the Seers cavern.

"Listen up all of you! I want everything you can find on Phoebe Halliwell's boyfriend, Tom. I want to know where he lives, what he works as. I want EVERYTHING!"

He glanced around the room to see all his demons shimmering out.

"My lord what exactly do you plan to get from following her boyfriend? How can you even be certain it is in fact her the prophecy is talking about?"

"Do you question me Seer?"

"No my lord"

"Good. As soon as I have all the information I need on _Tom_ I will become him. I will get Phoebe pregnant just as the prophecy states."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Phoebe, Paige! Get down here now please!"

"What's the big fuss Piper?" Paige asked as her and Phoebe came down the stairs with the boys.

"The fuss! What's the fuss! Paige we have people coming over in less than 2 hours."

"Oh My God! That was today!"

"PHOEBE!"

"Im soooo sorry Piper"

"Paige will you please get the boys dressed and Phoebe can finish cleaning the house while I keep cooking."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ding Dong

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong.

"Alright, Alright im coming already" Piper yelled as she threw her apron off and headed for the front door."

"Tom hi"

"Piper, wow you look lovely" Tom said as he placed a kiss on Pipers cheek.

"HEY enough of that. What about me!"

"Phoebe…..you look…."Tom trailed off obviously speechless.

"Why thank you" Phoebe said as she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"OK break it up, break it up coming down with kids."

"Paige"

"Tom"

"Piper hi. Your house looks amazing."

"Lisa hi. Have you met my sisters before? Paige and Phoebe?"

"Yes, but this man here I have never met before. Hi im Lisa who are you?"

"This is my _boyfriend _ Tom." Phoebe interrupted

"OK Lisa, if you just want to go into the dinning we will be with you in a second."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Myy Lllord."

"Stand up now and stop stuttering."

"Sorry my Lord. I have the information you want."

"WELL!"

"Thomas Smiley. He was born in Alexandroupolis Greece in 1971. Moved here in 1980. Is a children's book writer. Lives in 1453 Lakeview rd Gate park. Um"

"Enough! That will do. Now to be come him."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

An hour later the house was buzzing with chatter. Everyone had arrived and it had turned out to be a lovely affair.

"Argh you don't think she could find anyone else to flirt with do you!"

"Who Phoebe?" Paige asked as she walked into the kitchen with dirty plates and deposited them in the sink.

"Lisa, she has been all over Tom since she got here!" Phoebe exclaimed angrily.

"Honey, don't worry about it. He loves you. Have fun, its not every day we get to do this. "Now im going to mingle some more. I suggest you do the same."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"_Mingle hmf. Maybe she is right."_

"_Who's right about what?"_

"_Tom! Don't scare me like that."_

"_Where have you been this whole time?"_

"_Mingling" _

"_OK then. I need to use the bathroom. Will be back in a jiff." Tom planted a kiss on Phoebe's lips before heading to the bathroom._

"_Mingling hey." Phoebe smiled to herself._

The crystal ball started spinning and the pictures were gone.

"Now is my chance to strike."

"Good luck my lord." The seer said as the demon shimmered out and into the Halliwell's bathroom.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hello Tom"

Tom spun around. "Who the hell are you!"

"For now, you." 'Tom' laughed as he watched the other Tom fall to hell.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

OK guys. I am so sorry for making everyone wait so long. I have been so busy. Awful flu bug : plus I went to Brissy and my brother went to china. So its been hectic.

OK so here is the next chappy anyways. Plus I will be replacing the first one because I had sssooo much errors in it.

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And sorry if I spelt Alexandroupolis. My word check says I did but im pretty sure I didn't.

R&R plz

And the "for now, you" comment,. Is that in an episode of charmed? I think it might be 'charmed again' but not sure. It just rang a bell.

XXX Princess Leasel XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or anything in it. Only Tom :D


	3. Making Sense of Things

Chapter 3  
Making Sense of Things.

_Tom _walked down the stairs of the Halliwell manor.

"They've done nothing with the place" he snarled

"Tom, are you ok? You seem …..different."

"No Im fine." God he hated Paige. After everything she had done to him and Phoebe.  
Quickly rushing past her he made a bee-line for the kitchen. He didn't want to stay another second longer than possible at the manor.  
Cursing when he found the kitchen empty he turned to see Piper standing in the doorway, smiling.  
"How ya liking the party Tom"  
"Oh, um, it's um, great Piper. Have you seen Phoebe?"  
"Yup. Lounge room."

_Tom _made his way out to the lounge room and found Phoebe.  
"I hope you don't mind if I steal this lovely lady." He asked the women she was talking to.  
"Of course not." Turning to Phoebe she said "Good catch lovey."

_Tom _dragged Phoebe through the house until he found an empty room. Pushing her against the wall he crushed her lips with his. Pulling away he started kissing along her jaw.  
"What do you say we blow this place and have a party of our own?"  
"Tom, I don't think-" _Tom _cut her off by kissing her again.  
"Mmm, ok maybe we might be able to go."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I can't believe a demon attacked today! I mean of all days, of all the hours in the day he chose to attack when I am throwing a party. I mean come on. How rude!" Piper ranted on as she cleaned the house and Paige looked for the demon in the Book of Shadows.  
Paige cried out in triumphantly. "Found him." Piper got up and walked behind Paige.  
"The Lycrus Demon. Hunts powerfull witches hoping to suck out their soul and gain their powers. He's a lower level demon, so a simple Power of Three spell should vanquish him." Piper said. Paige nodded. The pages in the book started turning.  
"Um Piper." Piper turned and stared at the book.  
"Now it hasn't done that in a long time."  
The book finally stoped on a blank page.  
"There's nothing on this page." Piper said frustrated. Writing started appearing across the page as if someone was writing it as they were reading it. After it finished the two sisters looked at each other.

"So, it's a prophecy for one of us?" Paige asked.  
"Well I assume so. Most probably you or Phoebe because Leo and I aren't planing on having more kids anytime soon."  
"Yer but you are the only one in a serious relationship…"Paige trailed off. Piper laughed.  
"Phoebe and Tom." Paige giggled.  
"Wait. The prophecy goes on about these two sisters fighting each other. Good verses Evil and so on. Just thinking out loud here but by the sounds of it, this prophecy is saying that one child is born evil the other born good." Paige nodded. "If a child is born evil doesn't that usually mean their parents or one of their parents is evil?" Again Paige nodded. Both of their eyes grew wider.  
"You don't think Tom is evil do you Piper?"

At that moment the girls whitelighter, Josh, orbed in. "We got a problem." He said as he sat down. The girls looked at him. "Do you know a demon called Cole?" Josh watched carefully as the expression on the girls face changed.  
"Yer, we do. Why?"  
"All the elders will tell me is he's back and he has a plan. Something to do with a prophecy of a charmed one from hundreds of years ago."  
Both Piper and Paige looked at each other and sighed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

OK. SSSSOOOO sorry its been so long!! Also sorry this chapter isn't much but I thought I would try to post something. For any grammar mistakes or so-forth I apologise. Im buggered today and just want to crash in bed so I haven't had much patients adni just wanted to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it.  
please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	4. Just a feeling

Children of the Prophecy

**Chapter 4**

**Just a feeling.**

"How dare you guys just bust in there like that! You had no right! I mean what would have happened if Tom was home and we were…you know." Phoebe moved her hands back and forth.

"Well did ya… you know?" Paige asked, copying Phoebe's hand movement.

"That is so none of your business."

"Actually it is Phoebs. Here read this." Piper handed her the Book of Shadows, open to the paper they had been reading all afternoon.

"So?"

"It says a Charmed one Phoebe."

"Well, you know, there _are_ three of us."

"But only one of us has a killer ex-husband from hell."

"Literally." Paige piped up form across the room.

"Wait, what does Cole have to do with this?"

"Josh told us that he's back. The elders have come to the conclusion that you are the Charmed one from the Prophecy and that Cole is the girls' father. And to do this, they believe that Cole may have taken the place of Tom at last nights party" Piper said as she took Phoebes hand.

"Sweetie, there's more bad news."

"Worse than this?! Impossible."

"In order for Cole to trick you into believing he was Tom, he had to-" Piper went quite and looked down at her hands. Phoebe's eyes grew wide and glazed over with tears.

"No! Piper? Paige?" She looked to both of them, silently begging them to tell her that it was not true. She had always known Cole was a jealous man, but for him to kill the man she loved was so far removed from what she thought his boundaries were.

"Phoebe we need to know if you slept with him when you left the party?" She looked up at Piper and gave a small nod.

"Oh god, I'm pregnant! With Cole's children!" she collapsed as a wave of tears over took her body.

"It's going to be ok. Piper and I will always be here for you and help you when ever you need it."

"I can't do it! Keeping these children would be like standing there and watching an innocent be killed all the while doing nothing about it. I can do something about it and I will!"

Both Piper and Paige looked at each other then back at Phoebe.

"What?"

"Sweetie, if you are pregnant then you are now protected by ancient magic."

"Paige is right. These girls are as prophesized about as us charmed ones. From what we can tell, Grams and mum just hid it form us."

"Nothing will be about to hurt you or your daughters whilst you are carrying them."

"Congratulations Phoebe, you're now officially super mummy" Phoebe just groaned and placed her hands into her head.

"Great. Just what I've always wanted." Piper and Paige both pulled and into a group hug, desperately trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

"Hey mum!"

"Morning dad."

"God, why on earth are you girls so chipper today?" The girls step father, Dan, asked.

"Um, hello! It's our birthday daddy!" They both smiled as they threw their arms around their parents. Phoebe smiled.

"Happy Birthday Aura, Happy Birthday Kali." As she said it she kissed each of their cheeks.

"Have fun at school girls and we will see you when you get home." Dan said with a wave.

"They have grown up way to quick." Phoebe said as she hung her head.

"It's all going to be ok love. I promise you, what ever happens we will get through it as a family." Phoebe just nodded. She could feel it. The time was drawing near.

* * *

PLease review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
